United States
The United States of America, '''originally British America', is a nation of the planet Earth. It's name is often shortened to the '''United States' or simply America. It is considered to be one of the most powerful nations on earth, with military bases over the entire planet and a death star orbiting in space[citation needed]. Etymology The word "America" is derived from a mutation of the name 'Erica Ham' who was the daughter of famous English colonist Jackson Ham. 20 years after the new continent was discovered, Jackson Ham quit his job at a Manchester pickle factory and moved his family to the new world. There he helped found one of the country's oldest still inhabited settlements. In the year 1522 a write in contest was held to determine a name for the new world and being the only one in the colony who could read or write, Jackson was the only person to send anything in. He suggested naming the continent after his daughter Erica. He won the contest and the continent was renamed Hamerica, 500 years later and the H is nowhere to be seen[can you help us find it?]. History The United States was a colony of the British empire that in the year 1776 committed high treason and declared their independence from their rightful rulers. Following a brutal war which resulted in the loss of several crates of tea, The British Empire decided that the colony was more hassle than it was worth and so allowed the nation it's independence. Expansion Following it's independence and the mysterious disappearance of the Native Americans, the United States began expanding westward, buying a large swath of land from France and conquering over 30% of Mexico to become the largest continuous empire nation the world had ever seen. In August of 1959 the United States stole Hawaii from itself. Earlier that same year they bought Alaska from Russia for 35 dollars and a stick of peppermint gum. Following the 1969 colonisation of The Moon The United States began taking steps towards the incorporation of the Earth's natural satellite as an American territory. In 1974 these steps were finalised with the annexation of The Moon into The United States, officially making the moon the 51st state of America. To this day activists from both The Moon and Earth have argued that The Moons sovereignty has been violated for decades and that it's annexation into the United States as the 51st state was illegal. In May of 2004, then president George Bush II responded to these claims with an apathetic "Yeah, probably." Wars War is the third most popular national sport of America just behind Handegg and Wrestling. So it's no surprise that the nation has been involved in many wars throughout it's existence. The first war in American history was it's own founding. The newly declared United States of America waged a brutal war against The British Empire. In 1861, the Southern and Northern states were in disagreement over whether slavery was good or bad so they had a war about it. The northern states were victorious and declared slavery technically illegal. Geography The United States is a large country, both in terms of land mass and it's people's mass. It ranges from sprawling cities, to open farmland, hot deserts, snowy mountains, and dense fungal forests. Regions As the name suggests the United States is comprised of multiple separate regions or "states" many of which use to belong to Mexico. Most of these states are all connected into one large mass located in the centre of the North American continent which is known as the mainland united states whereas states such as Hawaii, Alaska, and The Moon are not connected to the mainland. Category:Countries